


Rapture: Fragmentos Perdidos

by Eredins_Wife



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Biopunk, Body Horror, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Horror, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Survival, Survival Horror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredins_Wife/pseuds/Eredins_Wife
Summary: Elizabeth tiene  otra oportunidad de ayudar, una ultima vez. En Rapture.
Relationships: Atlas/Elizabeth (BioShock), Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth, Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth, Booker DeWitt/Jack, Elizabeth & Jack (BioShock), Elizabeth (BioShock)/Reader, Elizabeth/Brigid Tenenbaum, Elizabeth/Jack (BioShock), Jack & Andrew Ryan, Jack (BioShock)/Original Male Character(s), Jack (BioShock)/Reader, Jack/Andrew Ryan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rapture: Fragmentos Perdidos

**Prólogo**

Vuelo del Apollo Air DF-0301

_Cerca de las coordenadas 63º N, 32º W_ En Medio del atlántico 1960

A través de una ventana se veía el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre el mar, parecía ser una noche muy tranquila. De igual manera el ambiente dentro del avión también parecía estar muy tranquilo, el olor del tabaco abundaba en ese sector, y no parecía que hubiera muchas personas a bordo las cuales se quejasen de ello. Sólo había una pequeña luz en el lugar, un pasajero el cual no podía dormir. El inquietante pasajero fumaba un cigarro para controlar su insomnio.

Fumaba y cerrando los ojos pensando en si sobre sus primos en Inglaterra, preguntándose así mismo porque tenía que viajar en ese instante en ese momento en medio de la noche, ¿por qué la prisa, porque tanto alboroto, porque no esperase hasta en la mañana? De reojo este pasajero vio alguien a su derecha el cual estaba sentado en un asiento vacío. Era una hermosa dama quien le sonreía con acento muy refinado delicado, la cual le sonreía con una extraña mirada.

Jack Wynand es un hombre muy apuesto, trabajador y dedicado, lo cual últimamente estaba alejado de las chicas, así que se permitió entablar una pequeña charla con aquella dama.

― ¿Hola muy buenas noches, no le vi cuando abordaba? ―

La bella dama dudó en contestarle pero al final cedió

―Lo sé, a veces paso desapercibida entre la multitud. ―

―Soy Jack Wynand y gracias por hacer menos aburrido mi insomnio ―

―Elizabeth..... y.... el honor es mío, Jack ― Respondió en un tono bajo y triste.

Jack notó eso y de inmediato se preocupó por dicha reacción.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te Pasa algo? ― Jack empezó a bromear un poco. ― ¿Algún patán que necesite le pongan en su lugar? ―

Elizabeth sonrió forzadamente.

― Es solo que...me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco más...El tiempo... éste tiempo.... no es suficiente.... ―

―Descuida Elizabeth, llegando a Inglaterra te invito un buen café, ¿Que dices? ―Le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Elizabeth se sonrojó un poco y cambió la conversación.

―..... ¡Claro! .... ¿y....por qué Inglaterra? ―

―Bueno... iré a ver a mis primos, necesitan ayuda sobre cómo mejorar sus tierras y aumentar su producción y esas cosas, sólo que no entiendo ¿Por qué viajar a estas horas? Sinceramente quería dormir un poco más jeje, pero creo que no podré dormir en absoluto ―

― Tus “pesadillas” no te dejan dormir, ¿Cierto?.... se sienten reales, como si las vivieras en carne propia, y las medicinas no ayudan en mucho, lo sé. No te preocupes.... solo es cuestión de tiempo para que...te normalices y estarás bien. ― Se adelantó Elizabeth en contestarle con una sonrisa.

Jack se sorprendió cuando aquella bella dama le comentó lo que exactamente padecía. Él estaba apunto de preguntarle como sabía eso cuando ella lo cortó.

― ¿Y tus tatuajes? ¿qué significan? ¿Por qué los llevas?―Preguntó ella curiosa.

―Eh... Ah! Sí... Bueno, desde muy joven trabajé con mi padre en la granja, sudé el esfuerzo y la dedicación que eso implica, una vez me enojé con papá y me emborraché como nunca antes lo había hecho; y cuando desperté ya tenía estas cadenas. Me recuerdan que.... debo ser fuerte y.... nunca darme por vencido y que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. ― explicó con nostalgia y arrepentimiento.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron mirándole fijamente y se mordió los labios a sabiendas que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Jack colocando una mano en su hombro.

―Eres de las personas que hacen lo correcto, lo sientes, lo eres... busca la verdad y pelea y gana tus batallas, ayúdate a tí mismo y a quien lo necesite en tu camino.....Sólo... recuerda algo... Este mundo le da importancia a los niños, más no valora su infancia.... Recuerda esto para ti... ¿Quieres? ― Elizabeth le sonrió tiernamente con un gran brillo en sus ojos, y se dirigió al baño de servicio del avión.

Jack sintió una presión muy fuerte en su cabeza, cómo una Jaqueca que le hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos recargándose más a su asiento. Se sintió cansado y respiró y exhaló y miró a su costado del otro asiento una pequeña brújula que mostraba coordenadas. 

―Falta poco―Se dijo para sí, algo confundido. Apagó la luz de su asiento y cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

Durante 15 minutos tuvo un sueño o una pesadilla, ya no sabía cómo diferenciar estos significados, desde que puede recordar Jack siempre ha sufrido ésta condición, y ha tenido un cuadro clínico complicado, Jaquecas, Dolor de Cabeza, Cansancio, Insomnio, Falta de apetito. Desgraciadamente ningún doctor los cuales le han visitado ha podido resolver. Sus padres le han cuidado siempre y fueron ellos que recomendaron que fuera un doctor a casa y revisara al pequeño Jack. Las pesadillas a media noche, la fiebre y los gritos, a menudo despertaban y abrumaban a sus padres a media noche.

Había una pesadilla muy recurrente y que a Jack le aterraba siempre, y el cual por ello, nunca deseo tener perros en la pequeña granja. Soñaba a menudo que mataba a un cachorro con sus pequeñas y fuertes manos, una figura blanca y con voz adulta le ordenaba que lo hiciera, el pequeño no quería hacerlo pero al final siempre terminaba destrozando el cuello al cachorro y con sangre en sus manos. Era una pesadilla que siempre le sucedía, y que siempre se despertaba sobresaltado. Entre esa y otros episodios desagradables. Pero a veces y sólo a veces, soñaba con una dulce voz maternal y agradable que le consolaba y le daba ánimos. Disfrutaba mucho cuando esa voz le llamaba.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró una brújula que permanecía en el otro asiento, por encima de una pequeña caja de regalo. Permaneció por 5 minutos observando la brújula, la cual le daba una pequeña calma. También por encima del pequeño regalo estaba una pequeña nota de sus padres la cual había leído al abordar el avión y que volvió a prender la luz para leer nuevamente. _“Para Jack, con amor de Mamá y Papá, no abrirlo hasta las coordenadas_ _63º N, 32º W ¿Quieres?_ _"_ cuando terminó de leerlo sintió nuevamente un dolor de cabeza horrible, la jaqueca volvió otra vez. Las coordenadas eran las correctas y coincidían, Jack estaba emocionado de saber que regalo de despedida para su corto viaje le esperaba en aquella caja. Abrió la caja y leyó otra nota con 3 instrucciones los cuales le exaltaron y dieron un choque de adrenalina inexplicable e euforia, que le tranquilizó.

_“Ejecuta estas instrucciones ¿Quieres?"_

  1. _Toma el arma y obliga a la azafata más cercana a que te lleve a la cabina del piloto_
  2. _Dispárale al Capitán y a su copiloto._
  3. _Toma el asiento de la azafata y prepárate para el choque._



Cuando terminó de leer esto, aquel Jack dejó de ser el caballero sonriente y amable que minutos antes le sonreía a una hermosa chica. Y el sujeto acondicionado ejecutaba con brutalidad esas acciones en contra de su voluntad las cuales ya llevaba a cabo.

El avión cayó y las llamas del combustible ardían sobre el mar resplandeciente del atlántico de esa fría noche del 1 de enero de 1960.


End file.
